1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method in which motion vectors are detected from input image data and the image data is processed utilizing the detected motion vectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there is an image processing apparatus 100 shown in FIG. 1 as a general image processing apparatus. In image processing apparatus 100, the user instructs execution of predetermined image processing through an external switch 101.
That is, the image processing apparatus 100 includes the external switch 101 through which the user provides the image processing apparatus 100 with a command to execute predetermined image processing, an image processing circuit 103 which performs the predetermined image processing for a moving-image signal input from an input terminal 104 and outputs the resultant signal from an output terminal 105, and an image-processing control circuit 102 for controlling the execution of the predetermined image processing performed by the image processing circuit 103 in accordance with the execution command provided through the external switch 101.
The image processing apparatus 100 having the above-described configuration is generally applied to a video camera and the like.
For example, in a video camera having the configuration of the image processing apparatus 100, when a user depresses a video recording button (the external switch 101) at the moment of the start of video recording processing, an image-processing control circuit 102 within the video camera generates a video-recording start signal (an instruction of execution), so that a recorder (the image processing circuit 103) starts video recording processing (predetermined image processing) of an image to be photographed.
In Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application (Kokai) No. 6-165181 (1994), a monitor camera system is described, which has the feature that video recording processing is controlled according to the presence/absence of motion of an object to be photographed. This monitor camera system has a configuration 200 shown in FIG. 2.
That is, this monitor camera system includes a memory 201 for storing the motion of an object to be photographed in a moving-image signal input from an input terminal 205, a detection circuit 202 for detecting the presence/absence of a motion from motion information stored in the memory 201, and the moving-image signal currently input from the input terminal 205, an image processing circuit 204 for performing predetermined image processing, such as video recording processing and the like, for the moving-image signal input from the input terminal 205 and outputting the resultant signal from an output terminal 206, and an image-processing control circuit 203 for controlling the execution of the predetermined image processing in the image processing circuit 204 based on the result of detection by the motion detection circuit 202.
Accordingly, in this monitor camera system, the start and end of a video recording operation, a video-recording-time mode and the like are controlled based on motion being detected by the motion detection circuit 202.
However, in the conventional image processing apparatus 100 shown in FIG. 1, since a timing of execution of predetermined image processing is instructed through the external switch 101, it is very difficult to execute the predetermined image processing at a timing which is more precise than the response speed of the user.
For example, in the above-described conventional video camera, when it is intended to execute image processing for obtaining a special effect at a desired timing while photographing an object, the user""s operation of the external switch 101 is delayed from the intended timing, so that the expected special effect cannot be obtained.
The conventional monitor camera having the configuration shown in FIG. 2 automatically performs predetermined image processing, such as video recording processing and the like, based on the presence/absence of motion of an object to be photographed. However, since such camera controls whether or not predetermined image processing is to be merely executed based on the presence/absence of motion in an object to be photographed, it is impossible to finely control the predetermined image processing.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus and method in which predetermined image processing is controlled with a high function in accordance with motion of an object in an image signal, and a computer-readable recording medium storing an image processing program for such an apparatus and method.
According to one aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing apparatus including input means for inputting an image signal, detection means for detecting motion vectors of an object from the image signal input by the input means, identification means for identifying a motion vector which satisfies a predetermined condition from among the motion vectors detected by the detection means, and image processing means for performing predetermined processing of the image signal in accordance with an output from the identification means.
According to another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing method including the steps of inputting an image signal, detecting motion vectors of an object from the input image signal, identifying a motion vector which satisfies a predetermined condition from among the detected motion vectors, and performing predetermined processing of the image signal in accordance with a result of the identification.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a computer readable recording medium in which an image processing program is recorded. The recording medium includes program codes of an input step of inputting an image signal, a detection step of detecting motion vectors of an object from the image signal input in the input step, an identification step of identifying a motion vector which satisfies a predetermined condition from among the motion vectors detected in the detection step, and an image processing step of performing predetermined processing of the image signal in accordance with a result of the identification.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.